The present disclosure relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle and a method for producing such an airbag module. Such an airbag module generally includes an airbag, which may be inflated with gas to protect a person as well as a protective envelope enclosing the airbag in a gas-tight manner, which is formed at least partially from a flexible, foldable protective film.
It would be advantageous to provide an airbag module as well as a method for producing an airbag module of the aforementioned type with an improved protective envelope.